Infernal Ice
by Arendelle Frost
Summary: Elsa only wanted to protect the ones she loves from the powers she possesses. Little did she know that her worst nightmare would soon come true the moment she realized she was carrying Jack Frost's child. And what happens when a certain Nightmare King comes back to haunt Elsa and the baby? It's up to Jack to protect his family against Pitch Black's unexpected return.
1. Affection

**This idea of a story got to me a few weeks ago when my Tumblr page started flooding with Jack/Elsa fanart. Now I'm obsessed with them, and they are probably near the top of my OTP list, so thanks Tumblr, for ruining my life (in a good way)**

**Anyway, I _could not_ get this idea out of my head so here I am at 5 a.m. writing this. I know not everyone ships Jelsa, but I do and I just _had_ to write this down before I went insane.**

**I've only seen Frozen once so far (But I've seen ROTG multiple times), so I apologize if not everything is on point. I've done my best to research things along the way while writing this, however, so hopefully I didn't mess anything up.**

******I don't own anything. Disney and DreamWorks own Frozen and ROTG respectively. **

**So...I hope someone out there will enjoy this. (I'm kind of scared of posting this, but oh well)**

**:)**

* * *

"I wish you'd stay,"

Elsa sighed and nuzzled her face into his cold chest after she said those words. The feel of the chilly bed below their bare bodies complemented their own form of heat as they tangled in the soft blue blankets together. She closed her eyes as she felt Jack move his hand to gently stroke her hair.

"I know," he sighed. "But I have to go. It's against your rules."

"The kingdom's rules," she corrected him.

Jack chuckled softly, pressing his cold lips to Elsa's forehead. The light of the midnight moon spilled all over Arendelle, shining ever so lightly through the curtains of Queen Elsa's bedroom.

"I'll be so lonely," she continued. She really hated being lonely, an all too familiar feeling she didn't want to go through again.

"Your sister will be back from her honeymoon soon," Jack said.

"But it's different. Anna is married now. She has other things to worry about other than spend time with her dear old sister," Elsa said, cracking a small smile.

Jack laughed again, looking down to meet Elsa's sparkling blue eyes. _She is so beautiful_, he thought to himself, _so, so beautiful_.

"You could always come with me," he suggested quietly, "I'm sure they would be thrilled to see you again. I even think Sandy has a bit of a crush on you too."

Elsa laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso and said, "I prefer boys of the..._colder_ nature."

"So, Bunnymund's personality? 'Cause that's the coldest thing I've ever had the displeasure of being around," Jack joked.

Elsa laughed softly. "I'm talking about _you_, Jack."

He just laughed, pressing his lips to her forehead once more. "Come with me," he whispered against her skin.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to," Elsa said quietly.

Jack scoffed to himself. "But you're the Queen. You should have the freedom to go wherever you want!" he exclaimed.

"Apparently not," she frowned. "The castle guards watch my every move."

"Do you want me to do some persuading?" Jack said mischievously, twirling his finger in the air to create a swirl of snow that danced around Elsa's room. "The guards wouldn't mind if a little snow storm followed them around unless they let you out, would they?"

She smiled and laughed a little. "I'm sure they'd be flattered, Jack. But I don't think persuasion would help."

Jack frowned a bit, before his swirl of snow died into the floor. He returned his arm under the blanket to wrap it around her waist and sighed. "If you say so," he said.

"And besides, I have to be here once Anna returns, after all," said Elsa.

"I guess," Jack said quietly.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the oh, so familiar scent of icicles and snowfall, and whispered, "I really wish I could go, though. I wouldn't mind leaving Arendelle for a few weeks, if it's to be with you."

He sighed as he slightly pulled away from their embrace, staring at her for a few seconds as she looked up at him; two pairs of stunning blue eyes connected once more. She was so beautiful, so strikingly gorgeous, so angel-like, that Jack often wondered how a troublemaker like him could ever end up with someone so heavenly. He reached over and tucked a piece of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear and smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered, before sighing. "I should really get going now."

"Now? Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"They're expecting me to be there by morning," Jack explained. "I know I can fly fast, but I'm not _that_ fast."

Elsa just frowned.

"I'll be back in a month," he said.

Elsa continued to frown.

Jack sighed deeply before saying, "Look. I won't allow North and Bunny to keep me for more than a month. They just want the five of us to discuss some things, that's all. Plus, we've got the whole world to take care of, literally."

"That's what you said last time," sighed Elsa.

"This time, I promise I'll be back before you even know it, Elsa," he said. "30 days, I swear."

"A whole month," she sighed.

"I'm not liking the idea very much either," he said. "But there really isn't anything we can do."

She sighed deeply and said, "I guess you're right."

Jack really did feel bad. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave the comfort of Elsa's cold bedroom, with Elsa right in his arms, but he was a Guardian. It was his job to protect the children, and to listen to whatever insane thing North had come up with, whether he liked it or not.

"And you," he said, laughing to himself when he saw the messy state Elsa's hair was in. "You need to get some sleep. Don't you have some _Queen-ly_ duties to do first thing tomorrow morning?"

Elsa forced out a laugh. "Yeah."

Jack leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before moving down to give her a gentle kiss on her soft lips. He really hated leaving her, especially since she was all alone in the Kingdom. With Kristoff and Anna away, and Olaf not being allowed inside the kingdom at night (The maids refused to clean up after Olaf's trailing snow cloud), he couldn't help but feel bad for her, and mad at himself for not being able to do anything about it.

He got out of the bed, and looked around the bedroom for a few seconds to search for his clothes. Elsa laughed to herself as she watched him; the events that happened on her bed earlier got pretty heated for two snow people. After fully clothing himself (His hoodie and pants were thrown on the opposite sides of the room), he walked over to Elsa's side of the bed and sat down at the edge of the mattress.

Elsa, who was still bare naked, sat up on her bed, wrapping her silk blanket over her chest, not like she had any reason to. She looked at him and sighed.

"I hate it when you leave," she said.

Jack smiled half-heartedly. "I'll be back soon."

"A month doesn't seem like 'soon'," Elsa sighed.

"I'll be back in no time," Jack said.

"Still," she pouted.

Jack reached over and fully kissed her on the lips. He swore, he could feel both of their snow turn into heat for just a quick second. After they pulled away, he gave her one more quick kiss before standing up.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Jack," Elsa replied.

"See you in a month," he whispered.

She sighed deeply and nodded.

"Now, get to sleep, _your majesty_," he teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile.

After he gave her one more kiss on the top of her head, she watched as Jack strode over to the nearest window to grab his magic staff, which was leaning against the wall before opening the window pane, allowing a breeze of cold air to fly in. But neither of them were phased by the instant drop of temperature; the cold never bothered either of them.

He turned around, giving her one more quick smile, before disappearing into the night, leaving behind a small trail of crystal snow.

She fell back onto her bed, staring at nothing but the dark patterns the shadows made on her wall. It was such a weird feeling; everything turned from perfect to loneliness within one second. Of course, she always missed him whenever he had to return to the North Pole to North's Workshop, but she understood that he had things to fulfil around the world, much like how he understood how she had a whole kingdom to run.

Elsa sighed as she snuggled into her blankets, not even bothering to put her nightgown back on. Her bed suddenly seemed twice as big; without Jack, it was almost too lonely to bear. But she closed her eyes, slightly dreading whatever meeting the Kingdom wanted her to attend in the early morning.

Oh well, at least Kristoff and Anna were coming home soon.

* * *

The next morning was a rough one. Elsa only had about a good four hours of sleep before she had to get ready. She has always been a very poised and elegant young woman, but the morning showed no evidence of that. She was stumbling all over herself as she took a cold shower, brushed her hair and got dressed. She was beginning to think that Anna's clumsiness had rubbed off on her since she left.

She tried her best to stay awake throughout the entire meeting. As Queen, everyone expected her to be perfect and on point. Elsa's biggest challenge, however, was trying her best not to let her tired eyelids droop.

The meeting was about Arendelle's annual Winter festival, a fun little event where the people of Arendelle were able to have fun and to celebrate the season of Winter. Elsa thought it was absolutely unnecessary to hold a meeting over an event that happens every single year, but the Kingdom's goal was to 'make each year better and better'. And since Elsa did not have to hide her powers any longer, everyone knew that this year's event would simply be the best.

But it was only the beginning of November. No need to rush things on the festival, right?

"Good morning, Olaf," she greeted the little snowman, who was sitting out, basking in the warm sun, as snowmen do.

Olaf looked up and gave his creator that big Olaf-y smile of his. "Oh! Hello there, Elsa. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Are you excited for this year's Winter festival?" she asked.

"Am I ever! It's been my _dream_ to go to a festival, and to eat food, and to play with all the kids, and to listen to the sounds to flutes and trumpets," he sighed.

Elsa laughed. "That's lovely, Olaf. Anyway, can you tell Sven to clean up after his carrots? I want this place to be sparkling clean when Anna and Kristoff return home tomorrow."

The snowman nodded. "You can count on me."

The Queen smiled in thanks before returning back into her kingdom. She sighed to herself as she walked the empty halls. She was use to this isolation, she couldn't deny that. But things could get too lonely sometimes. Jack was away, Kristoff and Anna were away, and of course, her parents are never coming back. But gosh, being alone to the point of locking herself in her bedroom was something she did not want to go back to.

She told herself to just wait it out. Kristoff and Anna were coming back tomorrow, and Jack was returning in just a few weeks.

Before she knew it, she will be with everyone she loves, and everything will be okay...

* * *

It took Jack no time to arrive at North's Workshop and into the Globe Room, the heart of the Guardians' meeting place.

"It's about time you showed up," Bunnymund muttered, annoyance evident in his Australian accent.

"Missed you too, Bunny," teased Jack.

"It's so good to see you here, Jack. This is really important," sighed Tooth.

Jack propped up his staff, and floated on his back. "So, what's up? Did I miss something?"

Jack looked around the room, expecting to see the usually bright faces of North, Tooth and Sandy (Not so much Bunny's), but raised an eyebrow when he saw that all four of them were staring at him with the most distinct lifeless expression.

He stopped floating, and returned both feet on the ground.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking specifically at North.

North sighed, and for once, it was as if he couldn't find the right words to say.

"North? Sandy? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"You may want to sit down, boy," said North.

But Jack didn't move a muscle.

"It's Pitch Black," Bunnymund said from the side.

Jack turned to him, looking at his fellow Guardian as if he had just spoken another language. North, Sandy and Tooth had also turned their attention to Bunnymund.

"Pitch Black?" Jack asked. "What about him?"

The rabbit sighed deeply before looking at the silver haired boy. "He's back, mate."

It took Jack a few seconds to figure out what Bunny just said. He understood, but he didn't at the same time. Back? Pitch Black is back? But that can't be true. He's gone, vanished! The moment he disappeared was meant to be his last! His nightmares ended him...didn't they?

"How?" asked Jack.

"We don't know how...yet," sighed Tooth.

"But wait, how do you know he's back?" asked Jack.

"I saw him, like how I saw him the last time he returned," North answered. His accent was getting thicker as he spoke; that, or Jack couldn't hear properly due to the fear that had just increased inside of him. Jack was not afraid of Pitch, but the fact that he is back out of the blue? Now that was terrifying.

"A-Are you sure? Are you sure it's not just some black dust flying around?" Jack asked him.

North shook his big head and said, "I know Pitch when I see him, and that was definitely him."

"But that's not the only thing, Jack," said Tooth.

Jack turned to look at her.

Tooth looked at the rest of the Guardians, before flying closer to Jack. She set her feet on the ground, and sighed remorsefully and gently said, "We think we know why he's back."

"Why?" Jack asked carefully, unsure whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"We think he's back, not only to get you," Tooth started.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Then who?"

"We think it has something to _do_ with you, with the people you love," Tooth said.

Jack felt his stomach turn when he heard that last part. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach, because he had a strong feeling to where this was going.

Tooth looked at him sadly and said, "But we think it has something to do with Elsa too."

"Elsa? What could he possibly want with her?" Jack exclaimed.

"We don't know," said Tooth, looking at the other Guardians once more. She sighed before turning back to Jack and said, "But we think he's out to hurt her."

* * *

**Yeah, so that was my attempt at a first chapter. Hopefully, it was alright. I'll still make this a multi-chapter story, regardless though. OTPs, why must you ruin me like this?**

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far by reviewing!**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Visions

**First of all, I just wanna say a massive thank you to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 1. I didn't expect to get so much feedback for the first chapter! I am truly overwhelmed, so thank you so much :)**

**Enough blabbing. Here is the second chapter! **

* * *

Elsa gleamed the following morning when she heard Sven's excited whinnies from outside, meaning that her sister and Kristoff were finally home from their honeymoon. She was more than glad to see them back, but she was also thankful that she didn't have to be alone in the castle much longer. She gracefully stepped outside into the cool air and smiled when she saw Kristoff and Anna greeting Sven and Olaf hello.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, when she saw her sister at the door.

The blonde laughed quietly as she walked towards them, her arms outstretched towards her little sister. Anna ran into them and hugged her sister, both missing the sisterly bond that was missing within the past three weeks.

"Welcome home, you two," Elsa said.

"It sure is great being back," said Kristoff.

"It's about time you guys are back. Those two missed you a lot," said Elsa, motioning towards Sven and Olaf. "Anyway, come inside. You two must be hungry."

"Starving," said Anna, before she and Kristoff followed Elsa back into the kingdom.

The three of them gathered into the great dining hall, where some servants cooked up a quick meal for them. Anna began to tell her sister about the wonderful adventures she and Kristoff went on during their honeymoon; a trip to the south pole, tours of little European towns. Elsa could not be any happier for her sister and new brother-in-law.

"Is it just me, or does the kingdom seem a bit colder to you?" asked Anna suddenly, to no one in particular.

Elsa looked up from her bowl of soup before laughing nervously. "Sorry. I forgot to turn the heat back up. I've been alone in the kingdom for so long that I forgot that not everyone prefers the cold."

"_Suuure_..." Anna eyed her sister teasingly. "Or has Jack been around lately?"

Elsa felt a rush of blood blush on her pale, cold cheeks. She shrugged. "That too."

"How is Jack, by the way? Haven't seen him in a while," said Kristoff.

"He's doing fine. He's back at the North Pole, though. He says he has a lot of Guardian things to take care of," sighed Elsa.

"What's he doing there?" asked Anna, before taking in a spoonful of tomato soup.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that whatever he's doing up there, it's probably really important. I miss him, though."

"Is he coming back soon?" asked Anna.

"In a month," frowned Elsa. "I can't help but feel worried for him whenever he leaves, though."

"You love him, that's why. It's normal to feel that way, Elsa," Anna said.

The Queen sighed and nodded. She wish Anna could understand, but she doesn't. Anna is married now; she gets to see Kristoff everyday whenever she wants to. But Elsa and Jack were different. They weren't exactly _normal_ human beings. Not only did Elsa and Jack have separate duties to do, they had to commit to them. Being Queen of Arendelle wasn't all fun and games sometimes, and being a Guardian is not the easiest thing in the world. And being in a relationship where everything interfered with their _very_ limited time together, was not exactly what Jack and Elsa wanted.

If only people knew how difficult it was for Elsa and Jack to be in such a complex relationship with each other - someone who was so similar, yet, so different from the other, they would understand.

But Anna was right for one thing. Elsa does love him, much like how Jack loves her.

"I know, but still," sighed Elsa. "I know he's perfectly safe, but I'm always thinking about him."

"Don't worry about a thing, Elsa. It's probably just a few kids who stopped believing in the Tooth Fairy or something. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Everything's going to be just fine," said Anna.

* * *

Jack tossed and turned all night. He could not find a single ounce of peace to sooth his already overworked mind.

One part of the problem was knowing that Pitch Black was back. He and the Guardians had done _everything_ to get rid of him, so it was difficult to comprehend that The Nightmare King was back once more. He thought that he would never have to worry about him ever again, that he and the other Guardians didn't have to risk their lives fighting him again. But he was dead wrong.

But the thing that bothered him the most was when Tooth said that he was out to hurt Elsa.

Never in a million years would he imagine someone as dark and evil as Pitch to come near someone he cared so much about. He had spent all this time thinking that Pitch would never return, that he never really thought of what would happen if he really _did_ return.

But why, of all people, would he target Elsa?

He didn't have to thinking twice before coming to the conclusion that he would never let anything or anyone hurt her. He didn't even let Elsa hurt herself; whenever she spoke badly about herself, saying words that made her seem like she was some sort of monster, Jack would always, _always_ tell her the opposite.

He sighed in frustration. He had been pacing his dim room for what seemed like hours already. His mind found no closure. He shook his head to himself before punching the nearest wall. Ice crystals left his hand and travelled up to the ceiling. Jack sighed once more, looking up at the trail of ice, before leaning up against the wall. He exhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

How could things go from normal, to a nightmare in such little time?

A series of hard, obnoxious knocks came from his bedroom door. Jack strode over to it, unsurprised to find Bunnymund standing on the other side.

"Oh, _good_. You're awake," the rabbit said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Jack sighed. For once, he didn't have the strength to come up with a witty comeback for Bunny's annoyance.

"Follow me. I think you'd want to hear this," said Bunnymund.

The rabbit lead Jack back into the Globe Room where North, Sandy and Tooth all sat. They all looked up at him when they came in, but no one said a word until Jack took a seat.

"We hope we didn't disturb you, Jack. We know that things aren't going very well for you at the moment," said Tooth.

"Who cares if we disturbed him or not, Tooth. Just bloody tell him why we brought him here," said Bunny.

"Will this make things worse?" muttered Jack.

"Depends how you see it. But this, you've got to hear. Tooth said that she saw something," said North.

Tooth bit down on her bottom lip, disliking how all the attention was put on her at the moment. She waited a few seconds to pass before looking up at Jack; for once, her rainbow coloured wings were completely still.

"Well, you know how I collect memories from the teeth of children?" she asked him carefully.

Jack nodded slowly.

She sighed deeply and said, "Well, tonight, I saw - well, I didn't exactly see it - but I _felt_ something, _visioned_ something, that reminded me of you,"

Jack looked up at her. "What did you see?"

"That's the thing," said Tooth. "I don't _know_ what I saw. But I couldn't help but feel as if I envisioned _you_ - a _younger_ you."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "A younger me?"

Toothiana nodded.

The silver haired Guardian looked around the room, hoping that someone would speak up to help him understand what was going on. But neither North, Bunny or Tooth said anything; Sandy didn't even look up at him.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything, does it?" Jack asked, turning back to Tooth.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't," said Tooth. "But I just can't get it out of my head, as if this younger version of you is the reason why Pitch is back."

"Maybe it's _me_. Maybe it's my teeth that he wants, my memories from when I was still human," Jack said.

"That's what North said, but I can't help but think otherwise," Tooth explained.

"Maybe you just saw a kid that looks like me? I mean, you see children every night, don't you? You're the tooth fairy. You probably just saw a kid that reminded you of me, right?" asked Jack.

Tooth shook her head. "That's not possible. I know every child out there in the world. And the one that I envisioned in my head was one that I had never seen."

Jack stayed silent for a few seconds. "Do you remember what it looked like?" he asked.

Tooth shook her head again. "I wish I could tell you the exact details, Jack. But the image in my head is so faint. All I could see were...blue eyes."

"But why would a younger version of me be the reason to why Pitch is back?" Jack asked.

"_Good God_, mate. Do you expect everyone to know everything? If she knew, we wouldn't be standing here right now, would we?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Bunny," sighed North.

"Well, it's true!" groaned the rabbit.

North sighed again and said, "We all have to cooperate, Bunny. Things aren't going to get-"

"No, he's right," Jack cut in. "Pitch Black is back, and it's probably all my fault _again_."

"Jack, we're doing the best we can to-" Tooth started, but got cut off.

"Look, I am really not in the mood for any of this. Not only is Pitch Black back, but there is a big possibility that he could be after someone I care deeply about," Jack shot. "And the _last_ thing I need is for you guys to tell me that some random child is brought into this story, that someone else is going to get hurt because of me."

"Jack, we're sorry, we just-" Tooth started.

"It doesn't matter, Tooth."

"But it does, Jack. The five of us, we're in this together. We understand-" Tooth said.

"No, you _don't_ understand. _None_ of you understand. Someone out there is going to get hurt because of me. _Me_. Not you, not Sandy, not North or Bunny, but me. _None_ of you understand how that feels like," Jack snapped before turning his back to them. He said nothing more before walking out of the room to return to his own.

He quickly slammed the door shut behind him, punching the same wall once more. Once again, another trail of ice left his and and crawled up to the ceiling. Jack sighed. It was never his intention to snap at them, especially towards Tooth, but this was beginning to be too much. Knowing that Pitch was back was bad enough. Knowing that he could be out to hurt Elsa was worse. And now, knowing that someone could be in danger because of him?

He did not want to go through this again.

Back in the Globe Room, the rest of the Guardians sat still. No one had said a word since Jack left the room.

"This is all my fault," Tooth sighed, putting her head in her hands.

Sandy walked over to her and placed a golden hand on her knee for comfort.

"Let the boy be," said North. "Things are already going bad for him."

Tooth looked up and sighed. "I didn't even get to tell him the other half of the story."

"It'd be best if you didn't," North told her.

Tooth nodded reluctantly, soon agreeing with North. She already felt bad enough for Jack that he had received nothing but bad news since he arrived. She didn't want to burden him even more by telling him that she had also envisioned Elsa, along with the smaller version of Jack that she envisioned, being in grave danger.

* * *

Three weeks have passed, and they have been nothing but _hell_ for Elsa. It was as if an eternal Summer had grown inside of her, burning away the very flesh in her body. Not only did she spend the past three weeks organizing Arendelle's Winter festival and running an entire kingdom, she found that she couldn't help but feel pain in her body whenever she did anything.

She was beginning to feel an irritating aching pain in almost every part of her body whenever she moved, but she didn't say anything about it to anyone. She figured that she was only overworking herself. All she needed was a bit of rest, and then her body will feel as good as new.

But as the days went by, Elsa found that her body was doing everything _but_ get better. In fact, things were feeling worst.

It was the final week of November, which meant that the festival was just a few weeks away. But as of now, Elsa could not really care less about that. She was tired, she was working way too much; not that she usually minded, she usually loved working with the people of Arendelle. But ever since her body started aching, all she wanted to do was to curl up in bed and wait for Jack to come back.

It was a chilly afternoon in Arendelle, and the Queen was fast asleep upstairs in the master bedroom of the Kingdom.

At least, she was.

Elsa jolted awake when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Elsa? Are you in there?"

She sighed when she heard Anna's voice. Trying to ignore the pain in her shoulders and abdomen, Elsa got up from her bed and dragged her feet towards her bedroom door. She opened it, only to find her little sister standing there, as she expected.

Anna raised her eyebrows when she saw how haggard Elsa looked. "Whoa. Are you okay?" she asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, just a bit tired, that's all."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. It's just that lunch is ready downstairs in the dining hall," Anna said.

"I think I'm going to skip on lunch today, Anna," said Elsa tiredly.

"What's wrong?" asked Anna.

"Nothing," answered Elsa.

The strawberry-blonde frowned. She hated when Elsa kept things away from her. She thought that the two of them were past this stage of keeping things a secret from each other.

Anna realized that there were dark shades under Elsa's usually flawless face, but it looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"You don't look too good, Elsa," said Anna.

Elsa forced a small smile and said, "I'm fine, really. I guess I'm just a bit tired at the moment from being Queen." She laughed nervously.

"Heh, yeah," said Anna.

"So, where's Kristoff?" asked Elsa, in hopes to drive the attention away from herself.

"He took Sven and Olaf down to the village to get some ice," said Anna.

"So it's just you downstairs?" asked Elsa.

"Just me," nodded Anna.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I would love to go downstairs and have lunch, but I just can't. I mean, I would, if only my body didn't hurt whenever I moved."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Elsa sighed again, opening her bedroom door just a bit wider and said, "Here, come in."

Anna walked in, closing the door behind her, trying her best to ignore how cold the room was. She looked at Elsa, and frowned when she saw that her sister was walking from the door to the bed with such difficulty. She followed Elsa and sat on the bed beside her.

"Are you alright?" asked Anna.

"I am, it's just that my body hurts whenever I move," explained Elsa.

"Oh. You seemed fine all day yesterday," said Anna.

"I had to act like I was fine. What would people say if they saw the Queen limping around the kingdom?" Elsa cracked a small smile but sighed before saying, "But believe me, I was in pain."

"Want me to take you to the nurse, then?" asked Anna.

Elsa only shook her head. "No, it's fine. Just stress, that's all," she said.

Anna could see that her sister was in pain. "What hurts?"

"Everything. My legs, my arms, my chest," Elsa sighed.

"When did it start?" Anna asked her.

Elsa thought it over for a few seconds before saying, "Mmm, about two weeks ago,"

Anna, who was starting to become aware of possibilities, turned to her older sister and said, "What else have you been experiencing?"

"What?"

Anna paused for a moment, wondering how she was going to come about this without sounding too obvious. "Like, have you been feeling tired lately?"

Elsa nodded. "Exhausted. I've been getting headaches and everything."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "And you say that your entire body hurts?"

Elsa nodded slowly, wondering why her sister was asking her so much. "Yeah, why?"

Anna took a deep breath, exhaling through her nose before staring her sister in the eyes. "Elsa, um, have you and Jack been...you know, _active_?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Active?" she asked in confusion.

Anna bit down on her bottom lip, feeling more and more uncomfortable as seconds ticked by. "Yeah, y'know..._involved_ in certain things?"

Elsa stifled a laughed, wondering what in the world her little sister was talking about. "Anna, what are you trying to say?"

Anna shook her head, realizing how ridiculously insane she must have sounded. "Wh-what I meant to say was, well, have you and Jack been spending a lot of time with each other when Kristoff and I were gone?"

Elsa shrugged. "Well, yeah," she said casually.

"How much time have you been spending with him?" asked Anna.

"Why do you ask?" wondered Elsa.

The strawberry blonde princess sighed once more and looked up at her sister in embarrassment for thinking such a thing, but spoke up and said, "Well, do you think you could...you know...be pregnant?"

"Excuse me, _what_?" Elsa stared at her sister, her blue eyes round with shock.

"I'm sorry, it was just a suggestion!" Anna had unintentionally scooted backwards, surprised by her sister's sudden outburst.

"_Pregnant_?" Elsa exclaimed.

That had never, _ever_ crossed Elsa's mind, and the fact that Anna randomly brought it up all of a sudden seemed so bizarre. Pregnant? The word felt so foreign.

Anna bit down on her tongue. "I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Me, _pregnant_?" said Elsa, frowning at the word. "Of course _not_!"

"A-Are you sure, though? Because it seems like you have most of the symptoms, Elsa," said Anna.

Elsa shook her head, her heart beating rapidly inside of her chest. "I am _100%_ sure that it's all due to stress, Anna. I mean, I have been running the kingdom non-stop! Trust me, all I need to do is to get some rest and I'll be fine in no time."

But Anna just sat there, with a straight face. She didn't buy it.

Elsa glanced up at her sister for half a second before looking back down. "And besides, I-I don't even think it's possible. I mean, Jack and I aren't exactly, well, _normal_."

Anna sighed, and nodded reluctantly before agreeing. Her sister could be right. She and Jack aren't exactly the definition of mortal. How silly of her to suggest such a thing. Her sister is the Queen, and Jack is a Guardian; they both have much more important things to focus on.

"Well, okay," said Anna as she stood up from the bed. She gave her sister a smile and said, "I'll tell the servants downstairs not to disturb you."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa said. Inside, her heart rate didn't cease to decrease.

Anna walked over to give her sister a hug before saying, "Now get some rest, you need it,"

Elsa only laughed gently before Anna walked out of her bedroom, shutting it close behind her. But the moment her sister left the room, the smile that had once been on the blonde's face, disappeared. Elsa looked around the room, and her head made it seem as if everything was spinning. She closed her eyes, and held her head in her hands. She shook her head, feeling her heart not only race, but break.

How did she not realize it in the first place?

No, it can't be. She didn't want to believe it.

Her, _pregnant_? No, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true...

But at the same time, Elsa herself knew that there could be a possibility, as much as she wanted to deny it. Since Kristoff and Anna were away on their honeymoon, she and Jack had the entire kingdom to themselves, with all the privacy they wanted behind closed doors. Elsa knew that she and Jack weren't always prepared whenever the _mood _fell upon them, but she would have never thought _it_ could be possible...

But was it even _possible_? She and Jack weren't like Anna and Kristoff. They weren't fully human; they both obtain powers that no one else has. So could this actually be possible between them?

It can't be possible, though. It's probably just a fluke, she's probably just too tired; tired from working, tired from being Queen of an entire kingdom, and basically just tired of being alone and away from Jack. And besides, it's only been a few weeks - _way_ too early to be noticing any symptoms...

Right?

But no matter how hard she tries and tells herself that it's just a coincidence, Elsa's mind could help but think otherwise.

She laid back down on her bed, soon finding tears falling down her cheeks. She blinked them away, only to allow more tears to escape from her icy blue eyes.

Not that she didn't adore kids, because she does, and Jack devotes his whole life protecting them. But she was different. Jack was different. They weren't normal humans beings.

They were _ice_.

Elsa, who is usually the strongest and most composed of all Arendelle, buried herself under her silk blankets as tears came non-stop, returning herself to isolation. Without realizing it, she brought both of her hands on top of her flat stomach, hoping and praying that there was nothing inside of her.

_This can't be happening_, she pleaded inside of her head.

Her heart started to pound against her chest.

All she wanted to do was to protect people, to protect her loved ones from the power she possesses.

But a _baby_...a baby that could quite possibly possess hers _and_ Jack's powers, threatening and hurting the ones around them?

This is what she feared the most.

* * *

**I wonder what's gonna happen next :O**

**I am very excited to continue on with this story, and I hope you all are too. Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	3. Blue eyes

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter! **

**Here's chapter 3 :)**

* * *

The next week came and went as slow as it possibly could. Neither Anna nor Elsa dared to bring up what they had talked about in Elsa's bedroom last week, but that didn't mean that they forgot about it, because that whole conversation did not leave Elsa's mind at all. Though the pain in her body didn't cease, Elsa still had to pretend that everything was going fine, that everything was normal.

But deep in her mind, there was nothing but fear.

And if that didn't burden herself enough, she has already spent a whole month without Jack. Not that they haven't been apart from each other before, because their separate jobs _have_ caused them to be away from one another many times before. But now, with the word '_pregnancy_' in Elsa's mind, she really wish Jack would come back soon.

"So, what do you prefer, your highness?" asked the tailor, as she held up two different fabrics in each hand. "The ice blue one? Or the crystal blue one?"

Elsa snapped back into reality. She spent the past two hours choosing the decorations and colour schemes for Arendelle's Winter Festival, but how she wished she was anywhere else but here. She looked at the two fabrics that the tailor was holding in front of her face, but really, she saw no difference between _ice_ blue and _crystal_ blue.

"Um," Elsa bit her bottom lip.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned around, relieved to see Anna standing at the door. Anna smiled and walked over to her sister and the tailor, who didn't look amused at all.

The tailor frowned and said, "Princess Anna, your sister and I-"

"Elsa, come with me," Anna said, pulling on her sister's arm.

"Anna, I'm sort of in the middle of something." Elsa laughed lightly.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later," Anna said, before pulling her sister along with her, ignoring the scolds that came out of the tailor's mouth.

Anna lead her sister into the castle's main entrance hall before letting go of Elsa's arm. Elsa didn't even have to ask before realizing why her sister dragged her out here; and thank goodness she did too.

"Jack?" Elsa gasped.

Leaning against one of the large pillars that decorated the halls, was the very person she had longed to see all month, the very person she had missed all month, more than usual. He looked up, his gorgeous blue eyes complementing his handsome face, and gave her that oh, so loving smirk that Elsa adored.

"I'll give you two some privacy," whispered Anna, before disappearing into one of the many hallways inside the castle.

Elsa laughed before running towards him; the pain that dominated her body meant very little to her now, her mind was suddenly free and empty. Within seconds, she jumped into his arms, laughing gently as she burrowed her face into his chest.

She closed her eyes when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

Elsa looked up, feeling a rush of desire take over her body when her blue eyes connected with his.

"You're back," she said gently, smiling at him. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

He just smiled.

"How was the North Pole?" she asked.

Jack shrugged.

"Did you get here safely?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded.

"Is everyone else doing okay?" asked Elsa, referring to the other Guardians.

Jack shrugged again.

Elsa suddenly frowned, before slightly pulling away from their embrace to look at him. She wondered why he was acting so different all of a sudden, why he hadn't said a word to her yet, as if he wasn't excited, if he was even excited at all.

"Are you okay?" she asked him slowly.

Jack exhaled deeply through his nose. "Yeah," he said.

"You don't look very happy to be back," Elsa said quietly.

"I am," he said.

For some reason, Elsa was unconvinced. She looked away for a moment, wondering to herself if she had done something that upset him. Jack sighed to himself; he could see that he had hurt her feelings. He didn't intend to act underwhelmed, because he really was glad to be back in Arendelle, but there was just so much going on, so much that Elsa didn't know about, that Jack was unable to concentrate on anything.

"Hey," he said gently, cupping a hand under her chin, tilting it up so they could be looking at each other again. He gave her a faint smile and said, "I _am_ happy to be back. I'm happy to see you."

Elsa half-smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back, he looked at her in the eyes. "I'm really happy to see you. More than happy, in fact," he said assuringly before sighing. "There's just a lot on my mind, that's all."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed deeply, looking towards the ground. "Nothing. Just...Guardian stuff, that's all," he said.

Elsa continued to look at him, confused to why he didn't seem like...himself.

Jack looked back at her. "How about you? Are _you_ okay?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack sighed once more. He really didn't want to think about this whole situation about Pitch Black. All he wanted was to push those thoughts to the back of his head and let the worries melt away, but how can he? The girl he was holding in his arms could quite possibly be in danger.

But he forced a smile. He shrugged and said, "Just wondering."

"Jack," she sighed.

"I swear, Elsa, everything's fine," Jack said, before intertwining one of his hands through hers. "Now, come on, let's go say hi to your sister and Kristoff."

Jack tried pulling Elsa along with him, but she didn't move. She just continued to look at him. Elsa didn't like this at all. They had spent an entire month apart from each other, and all Elsa wanted to do was spend time with him. But, clearly, there was something wrong, something that was bothering him, and now Elsa couldn't help but wonder why.

"Jack," she said again. "What's going on?"

He sighed deeply and turned to her. He knew that despite how hard he tries, he would never be able to keep this away from her; she was going to find out eventually.

Jack looked into Elsa's eyes, trying his best to bring himself up to tell her, but what he saw sent a bolt of physical pain through his heart. The fact that Pitch Black could possibly be out to hurt someone as angelic as Elsa, killed him. And looking into her eyes, seeing how oblivious and innocent she was to all of this, made him hate himself to a point he couldn't understand. All he wanted to do was protect her, but knowing Pitch's standards, he knew that it would be anything _but_ easy.

Elsa looked back at him, wondering why Jack was looking at her with such concern. But soon after, the familiar feeling of ache took over her body once more. The troublesome thoughts had returned into her mind, and suddenly, the topic of _pregnancy_ was all she could think of. Her heart started to race rapidly.

Jack sighed once more, and opened his mouth to speak, before closing it.

He just couldn't do it.

He would never be able to forgive himself if _he_ was the one who told Elsa that someone, an _enemy_ of Jack's, is out to get her. But who else would tell her _but_ him? He and the Guardians are the only ones who know about Pitch Black's return, and Jack is the only person who can tell Elsa what is going on.

But whenever he looks into her eyes, whenever he sees how pure and lovely and innocent she is, he just couldn't bring himself up to do it.

"I'm just a bit exhausted," Jack said, giving her a smile. "Flying to Arendelle from the North Pole in one night isn't always the easiest thing in the world."

Elsa sighed. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Jack nodded. He could see how concerned she was, and though it hurts him to keep certain things from her, he knew that he was just doing this to protect her.

"If there _is_ something I have to tell you, something that you need to know, I'll be the one to tell you first," Jack said.

He hated how he had to hide this from her, especially since it had to do _with_ her, but he told himself that now isn't the right time to tell her. He _will_ tell her, just not today. He just came back, after all. He and Elsa deserve to spend some quality time together, without having bad news to burden their minds.

"Well, okay," Elsa sighed, fixing the collar on Jack's sweater before smiling up at him. "Just as long as you're okay."

"I'm fine. I just want _you_ to be okay," he said in a lowered voice, pulling her closer to him, as if scared that she would somehow vanish right out of his arms.

Elsa felt herself freeze in fear for half a second at Jack's touch when he had wrapped an arm around her waist, afraid that Jack would sense the sudden panic that rose up in her body. Though Elsa tried her best not to think about this whole possible _pregnancy_, the thought of it had planted itself in the centre of her mind ever since Anna brought it up.

"I'm fine," she whispered, closing her eyes, "I'm completely fine."

* * *

That evening, Jack, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff took a stroll around Arendelle; ever since the Kingdom's gates opened, both Elsa and Anna found a new found connection with their citizens. But although people are aware of Elsa's powers, she still wears her gloves out in public to conceal her hands; though she didn't have to hide her powers, she still fears that she would somehow harm people accidentally.

"It sure is a lovely night, isn't it," sighed Anna.

"Yeah. We haven't had rain in ages," said Kristoff.

"Jack and I could always make it snow," Elsa said with a laugh as she turned to them.

"I'm sure Olaf would love that," said Anna.

Jack just laughed.

Anna turned to Jack and said, "Jack, are you staying for the Winter Festival this year?"

The Guardian shook his head. "I can't. It falls on the same week as Christmas. It's North's holiday; the others and I have to help him with a bunch of stuff."

Elsa turned to him and frowned. "Wait, what? So you're not staying for the Festival?"

Jack shook his head. "I can't."

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?" Elsa asked.

"I thought you knew?" said Jack.

Elsa looked up at him. "I didn't. You still should have told me, though."

"I was going to, but I only arrived in Arendelle _today_, Elsa. I didn't want to tell you until later," Jack said.

"Then, when are you leaving?" she asked.

"In three weeks," he said. He sighed when he saw how upset she looked. "It's only the first week of December after all. We have plenty of time to be together before I leave, and plus, I'll only be gone for the Christmas holiday. I'll be back once all of that is done."

"You're always leaving," Elsa sighed, speaking as if she was talking to herself.

"I have to, Elsa," Jack sighed. "I don't have a choice."

But Elsa didn't say anything. She understood that it was necessary for Jack to leave because well, he's a Guardian. It's more than his job, it's literally his life. But as selfish as it may seem, Elsa wishes that he didn't have to go sometimes. Jack himself wanted to do anything _but_ leave Elsa, but like he said, he didn't exactly have another option. Being alone and isolated was something both Jack and Elsa were both use to, but it was something they did not want to go through over and over again.

Kristoff and Anna quickly glanced at each other, both sensing tension between Jack and Elsa. Anna raised her eyebrows at her husband, motioning him to do something - anything - before things get awkward.

Kristoff cleared his throat and said, "Why don't we head back to the castle? We've been out for about an hour already, and it's starting to get dark."

No one spoke up, but it was as if they all silently agreed with each other. They all started to head back towards the castle, continuing to get greetings from the people of Arendelle, before two young girls ran up to the four of them.

"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!" gasped one of the girls, who looked about the age of five.

Anna smiled when she saw the two kids, recognizing them immediately. "Hello Gabrielle, hello Irene."

The two girls were the daughter of the town's baker, Henry, who had been very good friends with Elsa and Anna's parents before their death. Henry has been sending them baked goods ever since Elsa was still an only child. However, Elsa didn't know the people of Arendelle as much as Anna did, so the two girls that stood in front of her were not as familiar.

The older one, Gabrielle, smiled before holding out a plate of what seemed to be cookies and pastries and said, "Our daddy told us to give these to you."

Anna gasped as she took the plate in her hands. "Are these for us? Oh, thank you."

Gabrielle giggled, before looking behind her to glance at her sister, who had been hiding behind her the entire time. Irene, the younger girl, who was about the age of three, poked her head out from behind Gabrielle and looked at Elsa.

"Go on," Gabrielle whispered to her little sister.

Irene, who had been hiding something behind her back, slowly walked towards Elsa. She giggled shyly before holding her hand out towards Elsa to reveal a small, but stunning bouquet of white flowers.

"These are for you, Queen Elsa," Irene said quietly.

Elsa smiled at the little girl, laughing gently to herself when she saw how shy she was. But the moment she looked at Irene, something inside of her body triggered, which caused her to step away from the small girl in fear. She gasped to herself.

Everyone looked at her.

Anna looked at her sister in confusion. "Elsa?"

Elsa faintly shook her head to herself. "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, before focusing her attention back on the little girl. She gently took the flowers from Irene and smiled. "Thank you, they're lovely."

Not a word was spoken between the four of them as they continued to make their way back to the castle. Elsa didn't know why, but the second she looked at Irene, realizing how young, tiny, vulnerable and youthful she is, it had reminded her of the very subject she had tried avoiding.

It reminded her of an infant - of a _baby_.

* * *

That night, around 3 a.m., the entire kingdom of Arendelle was dark and quiet. Kristoff and Anna were already asleep in their room, but on the opposite end of the palace, inside the Queen's master bedroom, there was anything _but_ peace for Jack and Elsa.

Jack laid in their bed, and stared up at the ceiling for ages. Since he's immortal, sleep really wasn't necessary for him, but he _is_ able to fall asleep on his own accord, if he wanted to. In fact, the last time he actually got some sleep was months ago. Being a Guardian took up too much time; there isn't enough time for sleep when there are children out there who need to be protected.

However tonight, guilt was eating him alive. He always felt bad for leaving Elsa to go do his Guardian business, but there was just something about today that made him feel even worse about it. But Jack was quick to realize why. With Pitch Black suddenly back from the '_dead_', leaving Elsa behind was the last thing he wanted.

He looked down at the sleeping girl that laid beside him; her braid of platinum blonde hair, now a loose waterfall that draped her body. Her eyes that held those dazzling blue irises, closed, as her tiny physique moved up and down with every breath she took. Jack thought she looked so beautiful when she slept, then again, she looked beautiful every second of every day.

But he was scared for her, terrified for her own will, that he wished that _he_ could just fight off Pitch on his own, to end it all, to put everyone out of danger so they could all return to their regular lives without knowing that their life could be at risk.

Regardless how peaceful she looked as she slept, Elsa, who was curled up in her bed in Jack's arms, began to stir in her sleep as darkness began to control her thoughts.

...

_"Jack?" Elsa called into the white emptiness that surrounded her. _

_Her voice echoed into the distance, but there was no reply. Elsa began to run straight ahead of her, not knowing which direction she was going in before she realized that she was going nowhere, as if her feet had been in the same spot the whole time. Her breathing began to quicken, as fear rose up in her body. Where was she? Where was Jack? She stopped running when she heard a noise come up right behind her._

_She quickly turned around, hoping to see Jack, but gasped when her eyes darted to the ground; she realized that she was not looking at Jack, but at a child, sitting alone on the ground - a little baby._

_Elsa found herself staring into the eyes of the small child, the same bright blue eyes that reminded her so much of Jack's. The child looked up, it's eyes mesmerized by the sight of Elsa. It began to blink, letting a single tear roll down it's pale cheeks._

_She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces when she put her hands out in front of her, realizing that there was an invisible barrier between her and the crying child. She looked at it again, breathing deeply when she saw how helpless and lonely it was, a feeling she knew all too well. And in that moment, she felt something in her heart that she had never felt before, a type of love and vigilance that she has never felt before, and how odd to be feeling it towards a child she has never seen in her life? But all Elsa wanted to do was to run over to it, pick it up in her arms and do everything she could to protect it._

_"Are you lost?" Elsa asked._

_The child just stared up at her; the longer Elsa looked into the child's blue eyes, the more agony she felt in her chest. _

_"Where's your mommy and daddy?" she asked._

_The child reached it's arms out towards Elsa, as more tears fell from it's eyes._

_"Come here," Elsa whispered, placing her hands on the invisible wall that separated them. "I won't hurt you."_

_The child reached towards Elsa again, it's lips trembling when it realized that they were much too far away from each other._

_"I promise, I won't let anything hurt you," Elsa said to the small child._

_But then she gasped when she saw a strange wisp of black smoke take over the empty sky above them, followed by a low, yet sinister chuckle that echoed the atmosphere. The cries of the child started to get louder and louder before silence quickly overcame them. Elsa turned back to the child with tears in her eyes, and what she saw made her drop to her knees. _

_She began to scream._

_..._

Elsa jolted awake before sitting upright in her bed, her heart pounding a million times a second. She looked around in panic, taking in her surroundings, before realizing she was just in her bedroom, in her bed. Her heart rate continued to race.

"Elsa,"

She snapped her head to her left, blinking away tears, before Jack came into her vision. He looked at her with eyes full of worry. Elsa felt a sudden lurch in her chest when she stared into Jack's eyes - the same eyes that she had _just_ seen in her nightmare.

What in the world did she just dream about?

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, gripping onto the silk blanket that draped her body.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, and you were moving quite a bit. It was sort of scary, actually," Jack said, tucking a loose stand of hair behind her ear before gently cupping one of her cheeks in his hand.

She shook her head to herself, unable to understand what had just happened in her head, before Jack took her in his arms, wrapping the blanket over both of them. She buried herself between his arms before closing her eyes. But even with her eyes closed, all she could see was the small child. Her heart was still pounding.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her securely in his arms. This is what he feared. All he could think about is protecting her, but how can he do that if Pitch is back out in the open, while Elsa roams the halls unsupervised without Jack around to make sure she's alright?

"Did I wake you up?" she asked. She often forgets that Jack doesn't necessarily need to sleep; with Jack always returning to the North Pole, spending the night together is rare between them.

Jack shook his head. "No. I wasn't asleep, anyway."

Elsa sighed deeply, wiping the tears that stained her face. "I'm sorry for scaring you," she sighed. "It was just a nightmare. Ridiculous, I know."

That _instantly_ got Jack's attention.

"Wait, a what?" Jack asked her.

"A nightmare?" Elsa said, finding it odd that he had reacted as if he had never heard that word before.

Jack felt his entire body stop for a short moment, as if he had just been slapped hard in the chest. Nightmares...Pitch Black...

No, it _can't_ be.

"Jack?" Elsa turned around to look at him.

He looked back down at her. "What was your nightmare about?" he asked, a little too urgently.

But Elsa's mind was suddenly too preoccupied to realize. She wouldn't _dare_ tell Jack that she had just dreamt of a young child, a child that looked almost exactly like him, being in danger, especially when the fear of possibly being pregnant was fresh in her mind. The occurrence that happened earlier this evening with little Irene suddenly popped back into her head.

_I've just been thinking about this whole pregnancy thing too much_, Elsa thought, _it's just another coincidence_.

"It was about my parents," Elsa sighed. She hated lying to him, but there were times where she needed to. "I can still remember the day Anna and I found out that they died. It haunts me sometimes."

Jack looked at her. For some odd reason, that had soothed his mind just a bit. That couldn't possibly be the doings of Pitch. Having nightmares about your deceased parents was often a common thing, after all.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, wanting to move away from this topic. She didn't want to think about the child she envisioned, and now that she brought it up, she didn't want to think about her dead parents either; it all hurts too much.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked.

Elsa nodded again. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Yes, I promise," she said. Again, she had to lie to protect both of them.

For once, Jack wished he was back at the North Pole with the other Guardians; he had to tell North, Sandy, Bunny and Tooth about this. As much as he hated to admit it sometimes, Jack needed their help. But if he were to leave and go to the North Pole all of a sudden, for a reason he couldn't say, Elsa would know something was wrong.

Jack sighed, holding her close to his body, more scared than ever for her safety and said, "If there's something wrong, tell me."

"I will," was all Elsa said.

Jack exhaled deeply. The back of his mind was telling him that there _is _something wrong, but he decided not to listen to it tonight. He already had too many things bothering his thoughts.

"Okay, well, try and go back to sleep," he said gently. "You've got a busy day tomorrow."

Elsa nodded.

"I love you," he sighed.

She closed her eyes as she nuzzled into his cold chest. "I love you too."

And those were the last words shared before silence fell upon them. But as the night progressed, neither of them fell asleep. They were both kept awake by their own thoughts, by their own fears, by their own realities, their own real nightmares.

Every time Jack tried closing his eyes, all he could see was Pitch.

Every time Elsa tried closing her eyes, all she could see was the blue eyed baby.

But what Jack and Elsa didn't know was that they were _both_ keeping something away from each other, two different scenarios that would soon tie in with each other to create something so real, so heartbreaking, that their own lives would soon mean next to nothing. It was something so vital, something so crucial, that it would not only put the people around them in danger, but themselves.

* * *

**This chapter is probably the one I had the most fun writing, so far. Mainly because of Elsa's nightmare.**

**I'd love to read your thoughts. Posting a review would be nice :)**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading. See you all next chapter!**


	4. Nightmares

**To the Guest who reviewed last chapter: My symptoms are not off. I am clearly aware than morning sickness is a symptom, but morning sickness doesn't occur until the later months of pregnancy. And just because I haven't used the word 'sex' doesn't mean I'm 'young'. I'm closer to the age of 20 than 15. Thanks :)**

**Here is chapter 4!**

* * *

Three weeks soon passed, quicker than Elsa and Jack wanted. Tomorrow is Arendelle's Winter Festival, and so far, it was planned to be the best one the village has ever had. Elsa spent weeks preparing for this festival, and though the pain in her body seemed to increase, it was all worth it to her. She has always loved the Winter Festivals that were held here; she's loved them ever since she was a child when her parents still ruled Arendelle, but this year was different.

Instead of getting ready and checking over all the littlest details like she usually does, Elsa was upstairs in her bedroom with Jack, sharing one final moment before he had to leave.

They've shared many goodbye moments like this before whenever Jack had to return to the North Pole to the other Guardians, but today seemed a little bit harder than usual.

"I'm coming back in a few days," Jack said. "Once Christmas is over, once we're all done helping North, I'm coming right back."

Christmas was in a few days, which meant that it was North's turn to be in charge. But as Guardians, the five of them had to work together, even if it meant leaving the one you love back at home with a demonic Nightmare King on the loose.

"I wish I could go with you. It _would_ be nice to take a break from ruling an entire kingdom," Elsa laughed.

"You say that now," said Jack. "But being a Guardian isn't always fun and games."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you think being a queen is?"

Jack chuckled. "I didn't say that," he said.

"You know, I bet I could be a better Guardian than you," Elsa teased.

He laughed to himself and shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you were."

She laughed gently before reaching up to kiss him. She sighed as she pulled back before saying, "I'd rather go with you than attend tomorrow's festival. I mean, you're always here in Arendelle. It would be nice to switch it around and visit the others again at the North Pole."

Jack smirked. "But what would everyone say if the Queen didn't show up to her own festival?"

But she just frowned and shook her head to herself.

"Hey, now," he said gently, tilting her chin up with his finger. "You'll do fine without me. You always do."

She looked up at him, and put on a weak smile before saying, "Just be safe, okay?"

Jack nodded, though he knew that if anyone were to be safe, it should be her.

"I will," he said to her.

Jack stepped forward, filling the already little space between them and took her in his arms, wrapping them around her tiny waist and holding her ever so closely. Elsa sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck; she always hated the last few moments before separation. She closed her eyes as she gently gripped onto the soft fabric of Jack's sweater in her hands. It just wasn't fair that they had to be away from each other all the time.

Both Jack and Elsa knew that no matter what, something was going to get in between them regardless of what they do. Even if Elsa wanted to go to the North Pole with Jack, then that would mean that Arendelle would have no queen to run the kingdom. And even if Jack stayed in Arendelle, flying back and forth to the North Pole would have been mandatory, no matter what. It wasn't fair at all...

"Have fun tomorrow. Don't even think about me, I'll be completely fine," Jack whispered in her ear.

Elsa nodded and sighed deeply. She looked up at him and forced a small smile before saying, "Now go, before Bunny and North yell at you for being late again."

Jack laughed, before leaning down to give her a light kiss. He pulled back to look into her eyes, feeling a rush of guilt take over him. He was so angry at himself for leaving her like this, alone and oblivious to the situations that was occurring in his world, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. With her being Queen, and with him being a Guardian, there were too many things coming in between them.

"I'll be back real soon," Jack said assuringly.

She nodded again. "Say hello to the others for me."

Jack leaned in and kissed her one last time and nodded. He looked at her, wishing he could do something to make things better, before grabbing his staff from against the wall. And after taking one step from the balcony, he was gone, leaving a blast of cold air that flew past Elsa's face.

She stepped back and closed the doors to her balcony and shut the curtains over it, casting a shadow to spill over her room. She sighed as she walked over to her bedroom door. She already missed him, but he was right; all she had to do was focus on tomorrow's Winter Festival, and push all of her worries away for one moment.

But Elsa herself knew that it would be a challenge.

* * *

The Winter Festival went just as according to plan. Elsa, Anna, along with Kristoff, had all dressed up in their fanciest outfits the morning of the Festival. The inside of the palace had been decorated in blue and snow, with Elsa's help of course. The whole village of Arendelle had been transformed into a Winter Wonderland; it was simply beautiful.

The whole town gathered in front of the palace gates to hear Elsa give her speech; she had watched her mother and father give their speeches many years ago when they were still alive, so she found this task to be easier than others. Soon after, the whole village filled with lively music, sparkling snow, and everything else you could ever imagine.

Elsa stood back as she watched her kingdom laugh and enjoy the day. Olaf and Sven looked like they were having the time of their lives too.

But the day ended soon enough, before the energy that had been shared between everyone turned back to normal. The decorations and music had been put away, and as the sun began to set, and as the moon began to rise, Arendelle soon returned to it's ordinary self.

But everything that had happened at the Winter Festival drifted away from Elsa's mind until it was completely irrelevant to her. Just when she thought that her worries would melt away, the burdening thought of possibly being pregnant returned to her mind, keeping herself fully awake and aware, terrified for everyone's sake, and hoping it wasn't true.

If she only had the guts to tell Jack...

Elsa sighed that night as she walked the empty halls of her castle to go into her room. The energy that had been buzzing in her ears from the festival, gone. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes. She thought back to that horrific nightmare about that scared, blue-eyed child she had envisioned almost a month ago. That nightmare hadn't left her mind ever since.

She slipped into her blue nightgown before releasing the braid from her hair as she climbed into her bed. If she wasn't so exhausted from the day's events, her mind would keep her from sleeping. But it's been a long day, and as much as Elsa wanted to stay awake and contemplate on the things going on, her eyelids began to droop, and minutes later, she fell into a deep slumber.

...

_"Elsa!" _

_Elsa turned around at the sound of her name, and gasped when she saw Jack standing just a few feet away from her, looking at her with fear in his eyes as he clutched his staff in his hand. It only took her half a second to take in her surroundings; a white ambience filled with nothing but echoes and emptiness. She has been here before..._

_"Jack, where-"_

_"Stay right there," Jack said, saying each word with a dark tone in his voice._

_Elsa froze in her place, her heart beating faster each second. She watched as Jack raised his staff, before pointing it right at her._

_She gasped and took a step back. Her fingers began to tremble. "Jack! What are you doing?"_

_"Move out of the way, Elsa," he said, his eyes narrowing as he continued to point his staff at her._

_"Wha-"_

_"I said, move out of the way!" he exclaimed. He sounded angry, yet scared._

_But that was when Elsa realized that he was not pointing the staff _at_ her, but at something _behind_ her._

_She turned around, and gasped to herself when she saw that same blue eyed baby, sitting on the ground a few feet away from her. She felt her heart fracture on the inside when she looked at the child, feeling the same bizarre feeling of protectiveness and love that she had felt the first time. Her breathing was getting shorter and quicker, but then her eyes widened in fear when she turned back to Jack, remembering the staff in his hand._

_"Jack, what are you doing?" she cried._

_Jack didn't move. He continued to point his staff at the baby that sat helplessly behind her._

_"Stand aside," he said frustratedly, his eyes never left the baby's._

_Elsa began to panic. What was Jack doing? This was not him at all! He loves kids, he protects them for a living! So why was he acting as if this defenseless child was a threat? The child began to cry, letting out soft, gentle yet painful cries that broke Elsa's heart. She turned back around to look at the child, her heart was beating madly against her chest, before turning back to look at Jack._

_"Don't hurt it, please!" She exclaimed._

_"Move," Jack said to her, looking at the baby with hatred filling his veins._

_"It's just a baby, Jack!" Elsa cried._

_"I said move, Elsa! You're going to get hurt!" Jack yelled._

_Elsa breathed in and out as tears began to obstruct her vision. She blinked them away before saying, "I'm not going to let you hurt it."_

_"What? Elsa, it's a _monster_!" Jack uttered._

_"It's a baby!" Elsa sobbed._

_But before Jack or Elsa could say or do anything else, a familiar sinister chuckle was heard throughout the room, a dark laugh that could send chills down your spine. With each rapid breath, Elsa looked around her, trying to find the source of the ominous voice, but gasped when the same voice came right up to her ear, as if somebody was standing right behind her._

_"_Look at the baby, Elsa_," the voice whispered._

_Without knowing, she had turned around to face the baby once more._

_"_Look how lonely it looks. You know how that feels, don't you? You don't want that poor child to go through the same thing, don't you_?" said the voice._

_"Leave her alone!" Jack yelled into the abyss that surrounded them._

_She continued to stare at the baby. Tears continued to fall down both Elsa and the baby's cheeks. A rush of pity flooded her veins the moment her eyes connected with the child's. It's eyes were so much like Jack's, it was frightening._

_"_Look how scared it is. Don't you want to protect it_?" the voice taunted. "_Remember how _you_ felt when you knew you weren't able to protect your own sister? What a shame, Elsa. You don't want to be the monster who can't protect a little baby, do you_?"_

_"Elsa, don't listen to him!" Jack yelled from behind her._

_"_Go on, take it_," the voice hissed._

_"Elsa, it's a trap!" Jack cried out._

_But she didn't listen to Jack - she _couldn't_ listen. Her feet began to move on it's own, until she was just one step away from the baby. Her body bent down, unable to figure out if her heart was beating out of fear or guilt, but the moment she looked into the child's eyes, she saw it's ice blue eyes dissolve away until it was nothing but a pool of pitch black. The baby looked up at Elsa, staring at her with those black eyes and opened it's mouth to reveal it's teeth - white as pearls yet sharp as daggers - before laughing that same sinister laugh she had heard before._

_..._

Elsa woke up with a sudden shock. She clutched onto her blankets as her heartbeat raced faster than it ever had before. She automatically looked to the left side of her bed; her heart sank to the pit of her stomach when she remembered that Jack wasn't there beside her. In fact, he wasn't even in the kingdom. She had to remind herself that Jack was thousands of miles away from her.

But for the first time, Jack's absence meant very little to her now. These terrifying nightmares about that child was beginning to be too much. She was done with keeping it in; her fear of being pregnant, her fear of hurting the ones around her - these needed to stop.

She climbed out of bed and quickly put on her white silk robe before exiting her bedroom. She scurried through her castle as quick as she could, before arriving at Anna and Kristoff's room. After a few urgent knocks, Anna opened the door, holding onto the frame as she yawned.

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked tiredly.

"Anna..." whispered Elsa. She was on the verge of tears again.

The princess blinked, and once she saw the state her sister was in, she raised her eyebrows in shock and asked, "What happened?"

"I need yours and Kristoff's help," Elsa said. Her voice was strained.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Anna. Her sister looked like she was in so much pain, and it killed her to see her like that.

But Elsa couldn't bring herself up to say it. "J-Just meet me downstairs in five minutes."

"Now? But it's almost four o'clock in the mor-"

"_Please_, Anna," begged Elsa.

Anna looked at her sister in the eyes. She has never seen Elsa look so helpless in her life before.

She nodded and said, "Okay. We'll be there."

Minutes later, both Kristoff and Anna walked downstairs to meet Elsa at the main entrance hall of their castle. Kristoff didn't bother to ask Anna why Elsa needed their help, but with one glance at his sister-in-law, he could tell that something was wrong.

"Elsa," sighed Anna as she walked up to her. She gave her sister a hug before pulling back. "What's wrong?"

But Elsa turned to Kristoff and said, "Kristoff, I need to talk to your family." She felt so weak.

Of course, when they referred to his 'family' they actually meant the trolls that lived in the Valley of the Living Rock, Kristoff's adoptive family. Elsa knows very little of them, except for the fact that those trolls were the ones who helped her conceal her powers away from everyone when she was younger.

"My family?" he asked.

Elsa nodded. "Will you please take me to see them?"

Ever since Kristoff and Anna got married, he has been living inside of the castle with the two sisters. But he would have never expected the Queen of Arendelle to be asking help from his family of trolls.

"Of course I will," Kristoff nodded. "Let's go."

Despite it being cold, dark and 4 a.m. in the middle of December, the three of them left the castle gates before making their way through the forest to find the Trolls, with Kristoff leading the group, and with Anna trailing behind to keep her sister company. Anna and Kristoff were freezing cold, and even to this day, it still amazes them how unaffected Elsa is with the cold temperatures.

"Elsa, would you at least tell us what's going on?" asked Anna, deeply concerned for her sister.

But Elsa didn't answer. She just continued to walk hurriedly along the path. She tightly folded her arms across her chest, and shook her head.

Minutes after, they finally arrived at the valley. Kristoff was thankful that most of the trolls were asleep, as they were all in rock formation. But he knew they couldn't afford to lose any time.

"Wait here," he said to Anna and Elsa, before disappearing into the thick trees to find the troll he knew could help.

After Kristoff left, Anna turned to Elsa. She didn't want to be nosy, but she hated seeing her sister look so lost and weak - something that she never wanted Elsa to go through again.

"Please tell me you're okay," Anna said gently.

"I wish I could," Elsa whispered.

Moments later, Kristoff came back, and trotting behind him was Pabbie, the king of the trolls, the very troll who had helped saved Anna from a close death many years ago from Elsa's powers. Pabbie's mane of bushy hair bobbed up and down while the crinkles under his eyes became more visible as he approached the two sisters.

"Grand Pabbie," Elsa sighed in relief. She went over to him and crouched in front of him so they could see eye-to-eye.

"Your majesty, it's been a while since we last saw you," Pabbie said.

Elsa wished she had the courage to smile, but she found no ounce of happiness inside of her body. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Pabbie, but I need your help," she whispered unsteadily.

The Troll King nodded. "Kristoff says that something is bothering you, is that right?"

She just nodded. She lowered her head, trying her very best to hold back tears. Elsa is usually the most composed, poised and most regal person of all Arendelle. She is the last person anyone would expect to look so terrified. But Elsa felt herself get weaker and weaker.

"What's bothering you, dear?" asked Pabbie.

Elsa looked up, staring into the eyes of the Troll King for a few seconds; she felt Kristoff's and Anna's gazes glued to her back from where they stood behind her. Elsa's lips began to tremble as her heart rate increased. The frightening images of the child she had envisioned in her nightmare flew back into her mind. The sound of the child's helpless cries rang throughout her ears.

"I keep having nightmares, I-I keep envisioning things, and...and I don't know if it's suppose to mean anything, but I want to know. I _need_ to know if it means something. I need to know if it's true," Elsa whispered, looking down to avoid any eye contact.

Pabbie, Kristoff and Anna all looked at her, all concerned and worried for the blonde girl that sat in the middle.

"If _what_ is true?" Pabbie asked her.

Elsa took a deep breath, and clutched the silk fabric over her stomach. A million of thoughts were racing through her mind as each second passed by. She could feel every thud her heart made against her chest, within her ears. She closed her eyes, fearing the stares of the three figures that surrounded her and held herself tightly as if the morning December air gave her chills. Her breathing was quick and rapid, short and fast. She finally gulped before opening her mouth to say the words she has never imagined of.

"I need to know if I'm pregnant," she whispered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**See you all next chapter.**


	5. Voices

Elsa could feel her heart pound in her ears. She slowly looked up to meet the bewildered expressions of Pabbie, Anna and Kristoff and gulped. This was the reaction she was expecting, although she didn't know whether or not she wanted it to go that way. Elsa nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hoping that someone would speak up and say something; she couldn't find the voice to speak up herself.

Anna, however, was shocked. Even though _she_ was the one who had suggested that Elsa may possibly pregnant, she didn't expect her to actually consider it! She didn't even know it was possible!

Pabbie glanced up to look behind Elsa to where Kristoff and Anna were standing. Though they, too, were dumbfounded, Anna gave a quick nod before Pabbie returned his gaze to Elsa. He saw fear in the Queen's eyes.

"Yes, of course I can help you," said Pabbie. "Follow me."

Elsa stood up before going back to stand beside her sister and Kristoff. Anna gave her sister an assuring nod before the three of them followed Pabbie deep into the woods. Not a word was shared between any of them.

As they walked, Kristoff glanced down at his wife and mouthed the words '_Pregnant?_'

Anna shook her head and shrugged and mouthed back '_I don't know.'_

Moments later, Pabbie led them into the heart of the forest, where there was a large empty field encircled with thick dark trees. The Troll King got up and stood on the round stone platform that was in the middle of the field, and motioned them to follow him. Elsa sat down on her knees on the patch of grass in front of the stone platform, while Kristoff and Anna stood just a few feet away.

"I need to know first, your majesty, why you've assumed a pregnancy," said Pabbie.

Elsa wanted to do anything _but_ talk about the child she had envisioned in her dreams, but if it helped, then she figured that she had no other choice. As much as it pained her to think about the baby, she knew she had to let it out one way or another.

She exhaled quietly, and looked down, letting her blonde hair drape her shoulders. "I keep having these dreams, Pabbie. Dreams about this child. A baby."

"A baby?" Pabbie asked, taken a bit aback. "What do you remember about this baby?"

Elsa closed her eyes for a few seconds. How she wished she could get the images and feelings out of her head. "All I remember about it was that it was crying, and I-I couldn't get to it. It...it reached it's hands out towards me, but I wasn't able to hold it. And I felt so lost, so hurt that I wasn't able to protect it."

"Why weren't you able to hold it?" asked Pabbie.

She shook her head. "There was this barrier between us. I couldn't get through."

"Do you remember what it looked like?" asked Pabbie.

Elsa thought back to the baby's eyes, the eyes that looked exactly like Jack's; the same ice blue eyes that brought a sense of love and protection inside of her. They were so beautiful, so fascinating, so enthralling.

"It had blue eyes, not like my eyes, though. They were like Jack's eyes. They looked exactly like Jack's eyes," she said quietly.

But how it _pained_ Elsa to remember those eyes.

"Anything else? Hair, face, features?" asked Pabbie.

Elsa just shook her head.

Pabbie sighed deeply, and nodded to himself. "And how did you feel when you were near that child?"

Elsa tucked another piece of her hair behind her ear as she averted her gaze to the grassy floor. She sighed and said, "Every time I looked at it, at the child, I couldn't help but feel protective over it. As if I wanted to keep it safe, and have it as my own. I felt this odd sort of affection towards it, and I don't know why."

"How many times have you dreamt about this child?" asked Pabbie.

"Twice," sighed Elsa, shaking her head in confusion. "But I can never get it out of my head."

"When was the last time you dreamt about it?" asked the troll.

"Tonight. That's why we came out here to find you," whispered Elsa.

"And what happened in that dream?" asked Pabbie.

Elsa froze for one moment as scenes from tonight's alarming nightmare came back into her head. The baby's blue eyes turning into black, those razor sharp teeth, that sinister laugh...

"It was...horrible," explained Elsa. "Jack was there, but...but he wasn't himself, and I just couldn't understand why. He wanted to protect me from the baby, and I remember feeling so hurt over why he was showing hatred towards it. And then, the baby turned into a monster..."

Pabbie looked at her. "A monster?"

She nodded. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them up again. She tried her best to hold back tears. "I can't explain it really, but it left a cold, empty feeling inside of me, the same feeling I had when my parents died, except worse."

"And Jack. Does he know about this?" Pabbie asked her.

Elsa just shook her head. "No."

"Would you want to tell him about these nightmares?" wondered Pabbie.

Elsa exhaled deeply before speaking up to say, "Sometimes I want to tell him, but at the same time, I don't."

"How come?"

"I'm scared to tell him," she admitted.

"But why?" asked Pabbie. "Jack seems likes a nice boy. I remember meeting him during Kristoff and Anna's wedding a few months ago. Why are you afraid of telling him?"

She sighed deeply, allowing a few seconds to pass before she found the strength to speak. "Because...he's a Guardian. He's as busy as I am, probably even more. He already takes care of children, he looks after them every single day of his life. I don't want to burden him by telling him that he may or may not have a child of his own. I don't want him to think that he has to choose. Being a Guardian is important to Jack."

It shocked Anna to hear her sister speak like this. Elsa usually loves kids, but hearing her say that she'd rather have Jack focus on being a Guardian, rather than _their_ baby? That was so odd to hear.

After a long period of silence, Pabbie spoke up and said, "Well, Elsa, dreams and nightmares alone cannot result in a child unless fornication was involved between two people. You and Jack have been intimate, correct?"

Elsa felt herself blush. She knew Pabbie was doing his best to help them to understand, but she _really_ wished he hadn't of asked that, especially since Anna and Kristoff were standing _right_ there, but she nodded.

"Yes," she answered.

Pabbie nodded and said, "Well, your majesty, I have never predicted anything as complex as a pregnancy before, but I _may_ know something that would help. Would you like me to find out now?"

Elsa nodded. Tears were on the brims of her eyes. "Yes, please," she whispered.

Pabbie nodded. "I need you to close your eyes, and relax," said the troll.

Elsa closed her eyes, but the moment she did, she started to panic. Her eyes flew open as she gripped onto the silk robe that protected her body. She couldn't do it. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was that blue eyed baby.

"I can't," she whispered weakly.

"Queen Elsa, you must," said Pabbie. "If you want to know, then I need you to relax."

Short, quick breaths escaped from her mouth, but against all of her might, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pushing away any little thing that could make her visualize that blue eyed child.

After a few seconds, her head started to spin. Her heart raced as fast as a hummingbird's wings. She wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible. Anna clung onto Kristoff's arms as they both watched Pabbie begin to chant a foreign spell under his breath as a mystical ball of white smoke appeared in his hands. The ball of smoke then changed to a grey colour before it drifted above Elsa's head, circling her entire body slowly.

A cold rush of air flew past the four of them, causing Anna and Kristoff to shudder. Elsa and Pabbie didn't even flinch.

The incantation took about three minutes, before the ball of smoke disintegrated into small specks of snow until there was nothing left. The second she was released from the trance, Elsa gasped as if she had took her first breath after being underwater for so long. Pabbie opened his eyes and stared at the three of them.

Anna ran to her sister's side and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. I'm fine, don't worry."

Kristoff turned to the troll and asked, "Grand Pabbie, what did you see?"

Elsa and Anna both looked up.

"Your majesty," Pabbie began as he turned to Elsa. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Elsa said slowly, but her heart rate ceased to decrease. All she wanted was the answer.

"Well, then I'm pleased to tell you that the answer is..." Pabbie gave her a small smile and nodded. "Yes."

Anna gasped.

Kristoff's mouth fell open.

But Elsa did nothing.

Silence fell between everyone, as if no one could understand what Pabbie had just said, as if Pabbie had not stopped chanting that foreign spell of his. Anna looked at Kristoff, both appalled to even speak up. Elsa, however, couldn't understand what was happening. She slowly brought a hand up and cupped it over her mouth. Everything suddenly felt so surreal. The words Pabbie had just said didn't seem real. The feeling of realization had not sunk in, and it had felt like the entire world had come to a stop.

Five seconds passed.

Then ten.

Her, the Queen of Arendelle, _pregnant_?

"Oh my gosh, Pabbie," Anna whispered. "Is she...is she actually-"

Pabbie nodded. "Yes, yes she is."

Elsa stayed in her spot, unmoving, still in disbelief.

"Wait, how do you know?" Anna asked.

"Never underestimate a troll's magic," Pabbie said, before looking up at Kristoff. "Am I right?"

Kristoff sighed and nodded. He has spent way too many years with the trolls, and he knows what kind of magic they are capable of.

"Unfortunately, he's right," he said to the sisters.

"But how do you know? How did you find out?" Anna asked.

"I sensed another aura coming from your sister, and it wasn't one of ours. The aura's presence was so strong, that even without the knowledge of the pregnancy, I still would have been able to sense it," explained Pabbie.

Pabbie, Kristoff and Anna fell silence for a few moments, as they turned their attention towards Elsa, who was yet to speak up and say something. But no. The Queen stayed in her spot, quiet and still, her eyes averted to the cold ground. She was just too stunned, too lost for words that she wasn't able to accept the fact.

"Elsa?" Anna called quietly.

Elsa suddenly looked up, and looked right at Pabbie. "How?" she whispered.

"Like I said, I sensed an aur-"

"No, that's not what I meant," Elsa said. "I mean, _how_ is it possible? Jack and I aren't even _normal_. Can this even happen?"

"Apparently so," Pabbie nodded.

Elsa didn't know what to feel. No words could even start to explain how confused and speechless she was feeling right now.

"Oh my _gosh_, Elsa!" squealed Anna, shaking her sister's arm, suddenly too excited to notice how scared Elsa was. "You're _pregnant_!"

Elsa turned to her sister, her blue eyes widening with fear. A sense of panic began to flood her veins when she heard that word come out of her sister's mouth, as if it was a blessing. To most people, pregnancy meant joy, but for Elsa, she felt the complete opposite. This was her biggest fear; she did not want this to happen at all.

Anna turned to her husband and said, "Kristoff, do you know what this means? We're going to be an aunt and uncle! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!"

Pabbie turned to Elsa, and frowned when he saw the look of anxiousness written all over her face. "Elsa, something seems to be the problem, correct?"

Anna turned to Elsa. The feeling of happiness automatically disappeared when she saw how shaken her sister looked. She was expecting Elsa to be excited, or smile, at the least. Being pregnant was something to celebrate, isn't it? And knowing that the _Queen_ is pregnant is definitely something to celebrate, right?

"You're not happy," Anna said.

Elsa shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Wait, but...but why?"

The blonde put her head in her hands for a few seconds. The feeling of knowing that yes, she _is_ pregnant, has not sunk in yet.

"I wish I knew why," Elsa said weakly.

"Your majesty, this is something to celebrate. This is exciting news," explained Pabbie.

"I know. I know I should be happy but..." Elsa shook her head. "But I'm not."

"But Elsa, we're taking about a baby. Yours and Jack's baby!" Anna exclaimed gently.

Elsa took a deep breath. She really, _really_ wished she could find even the smallest ounce of happiness inside of her, but there was nothing but disbelief and fear in not only her body, but in her mind. And she hated how she couldn't bring herself up to accept the fact that she is pregnant. Why can't she just accept that?

Elsa wish she knew the answer, but she doesn't.

"I just...I just don't know how I'm going to tell Jack. He already protects kids for a living. What is he going to say when I tell him that he is going to have a kid of his _own_?" Elsa whispered.

That surprised Pabbie, Anna and Kristoff. However, Anna understood what her sister was trying to say; Jack is already busy enough as it is, and now with a baby around, things will get extremely disoriented. Both Jack and Elsa can't balance being a Guardian, a Queen and parents all at the same time!

"Pabbie," Elsa whispered.

"Yes? What's the matter?" the troll asked her.

Elsa closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them up again. How she _hated_ herself for feeling this way; she hated how she wasn't happy about this baby - _her_ baby. She hated how she wasn't excited. Pregnancy is something to be ecstatic about, something to fill you up with joy, and Elsa wishes she could feel something, anything, to make her smile.

But there was nothing.

Her hands moved to her stomach, clutching the silk fabric that was over her stomach - the stomach that held her _baby_.

"This baby that I'm carrying," she started. She looked up at him. "Will it...turn out to be like Jack and I?"

Elsa didn't want to admit it but _this_ is her biggest fear; that this baby will turn out to be like her and Jack, and possibly putting the people around them in danger. The memory of almost losing Anna to her ice powers still burned in her mind. She didn't want anything like that to happen to anyone again. Ever.

Pabbie pondered for a moment. He didn't have a definite answer, but sighed and said, "I would assume it would, since both of it's parents possess the same powers."

Elsa's heart sank.

That was NOT the answer she wanted.

* * *

Five days have passed, and Christmas was done for the year. Although it had helped Jack keep Pitch off of his mind for a few days, reality soon sunk back in, and the thoughts of Pitch Black and Elsa soon took over every inch of his thoughts once again.

While Bunny and Tooth were back at the Warren and Tooth Palace respectively, North was downstairs in the workshop preparing for Next Christmas. Sandy was out creating dreams for the young children in the parts of the world where it was night time.

Jack always found that he had the easiest job as a Guardian. Sandy and Tooth worked at their jobs everyday, while North and Bunny had a whole holiday to run. But Jack? All he has to do is to make it snow, and he was glad that it was that simple.

But now, with the whole situation with Pitch Black, Jack felt as if his job got a hundred times more difficult. Not only does he have to fly around the world to create snow days for children, he now has to protect not only himself, but more importantly Elsa, from someone he thought would be gone and done for, someone he thought he and the others would never have to fight off again.

It was a little past noon, and Jack had just come back from making it snow in Greenland and in parts of Canada, and he was relieved that he was back at the workshop to get a little rest. He was upstairs on the ledge of a window sill. This was the only spot in the workshop where he came to think; he remembers sitting here the day when he and the other Guardians thought Sandy had died. He often comes here whenever he just wants some time to think to himself without having North and Bunny ramble in his ear.

_Jack?_

Jack suddenly snapped his head up when he heard his name. He looked around the room, but he was alone, like it should have been. He paused for a moment, in case he heard the voice again, but soon heard nothing. It could have just been his imagination, but the voice sounded so close, as if someone was sitting right next to him.

_Jack?_

The white haired Guardian's eyes widened in shock the second time he heard the voice; it was much clearer this time, more coherent. But that wasn't what surprised him. That voice wasn't just some random voice.

It was Elsa's.

He stood up from his spot from the window sill and grabbed his staff, before flying out the room to find the voice. It can't possibly be Elsa's voice; she isn't even here! But Jack _knows_ that voice, and it was definitely hers. He flew down the flight of stairs, into the workshop, and past North's yetis until he found North himself, who was checking over a set of yellow robots and shaking his head to himself, until he looked up to see Jack flying towards him.

"North," Jack said, relieved to have found him so quickly. "I have some-"

"Jack, just the boy I've been looking for!" North bellowed.

"North, I-"

"I need you to take the elves back to the Globe Room. Just, distract them or something. They are jabbing cookies into the toy robots, and it is making the yetis very upset!" His Russian accent was thick.

Jack looked at him in disbelief for half a second before shaking his head. "No, North, I can't right now. I came here to ask you something."

"Oh? What is wrong?" asked North.

The white haired Guardian pondered for a moment. "This is going to sound weird, but has anyone come by the workshop lately?"

North raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "The only ones here are you, myself and the yetis. Unless you count Tooth, who came by the other day."

"That's it? No one else?" asked Jack.

North nodded. "That's all. How come?"

Jack frowned at himself. He could have _sworn_ he heard Elsa's voice calling for him. And though Elsa is in Arendelle at this moment, doesn't mean that she could be here at the North Pole. She _has_ been here many times before with Jack. But then again, why would Elsa be here in the first place? Maybe he was just hearing things; he does miss her a lot, after all. But the voice sounded so real, as if she was standing right in front of him.

"Nothing," Jack said. "I just thought I heard...someone."

North chuckled, giving Jack a hard pat on the back. "All that flying has gotten you confused, Jack."

"Heh, yeah, I guess so," Jack muttered under his breath. "Anyway, I'm going to step outside for a moment. Get some fresh air or something."

He soon left the workshop, and flew outside. He returned both feet on the ground before scanning his surroundings, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, everything seemed normal. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned in frustration. He swore he heard Elsa's voice. It didn't even seem like it was an illusion. It sounded so real, that he was starting to doubt that it was even his imagination.

Jack leaned on the wall, keeping his eyes on the marble flooring as he thought silently to himself.

_Come here, Jack._

His eyes widened as he gasped quietly to himself.

There it was again. That voice.

And this time, Jack definitely knew that he was _not_ hearing things.

Jack leaned off of the wall, tightly clutching his staff in his hands before he shot up into the sky. He looked down, watching as the ground below him got smaller and smaller as he flew upwards, before zipping past the air to follow the sound of the voice. What was happening right now? Where is Elsa's voice coming from?

About a minute later, he brought himself back on the ground, but this time, he was in a clearing - a flat plain of white snow, surrounded by a ring of thick, bare trees. Jack breathed in and out as his eyes circled the area, holding his staff securely in his hands in case he needed to use it. There was nothing but silence.

Pure silence.

"_Well, well, well_. Look who we have here,"

That voice, a dark and hollow voice, echoed out of nowhere. Jack suddenly spun around quickly, holding his staff out in front of him and pointing it towards the trees where the ominous voice had came out from. His breathing came out quicker and more rapid.

"I knew you'd come, Jack," said the voice.

Jack raised his staff higher, aiming it towards the trees, ready to strike at any moment.

"Did you _actually_ think that your precious little girlfriend was here? How foolish of you, Frost," the voice snickered.

"Who's there?" Jack asked out loud, keeping a steady grip on his staff.

"Now, now. There's no need to raise that silly stick of yours," the voice hissed.

"Show yourself," Jack yelled.

The voice snickered before a dark, shadowy figure emerged from the trees. It's bright yellow eyes were fixed on Jack, while it exposed it's razor sharp teeth in a demonic smile.

Jack inhaled sharply when the figure came into full view. His breaths came out short and quick.

_No_.

No, it can't be.

Jack took a step back, the moment he realized he was staring into the eyes of Pitch Black.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be interesting...**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
